Florence Nightingale
thumb|560px|Die Selimiye-Kaserne war das Lazarett im Stadtteil Üsküdar in Ost-Istanbul (damals verbündet mit England; Scutari - Foto 2007) Florence Nightingale (geboren am 12. Mai 1820 in Florenz, gest. 13. August 1910 in London) ach ja: �� = der engl. Name bedeutet Nachtigall war eine Begründerin der modernen westlichen Krankenpflege und einflussreiche Reformerin der staatlichen Gesundheitsfürsorge in Großbritannien, in Britisch-Indien und des Sanitätswesens des englischen Militärs. Sie arbeitete vor allem mit wissenschaftlichen Methoden, insbesondere der Statistik, um Mängel der in den Krankenhäusern in ihrem Heimatland aufzuzeigen. Ein Motiv für ihre Tätigkeit waren die Mängel, die sie in einem britischen Krankenhaus in Istanbul für verletzte Soldaten während einem Krieg mit Russland erlebte und von denen sie nach England berichtete (Whistleblowing auf hohem Niveau) . Dank einer daraus entstandenen Spendenaktion der Londoner Zeitung Times standen Nightingale und ihren Kolleginnen in Istanbul endlich ausreichend Mittel zur Verfügung, über die sie unbürokratisch entscheiden konnte. Sie trug wesentlich dazu bei, dass sich nach dem Krieg die Krankenpflege in ihrem Land zu einem geachteten Beruf für Frauen entwickelte. Die Krankenpflege hatte sie übrigens bei Diakonissen in Deutschland gelernt. Und, … sie legte Ausbildungsstandards fest, die auch in der von ihr gegründeten Krankenpflegeschule in London umgesetzt wurden. Dort gibt es noch heute ein kleines Museum über sie. Aus ihrem Leben Als Tochter einer wohlhabenden Familie sah Florence Nightingale bereits früh ihre Lebensaufgabe in der Pflege kranker Menschen. "Schwester" aller Kranken und Leidenden zu sein, sei eine der schönsten, aber auch schwersten Lebensaufgaben, die sich eine Frau stellen kann. Als "Lady with the lamp" (Dame mit der Lampe) wird sie immer wieder dargestellt und ist der breiten Öffentlichkeit bekannt geworden, da sie am Ende ihrer Arbeittage auch zu später Stunde die Verletzten besuchte. Am 4. Oktober 1854 traf Florence Nightingale zusammen mit 38 weiteren Krankenschwestern und zum Teil Ordensschwestern in Skutari (Türkei, asiatischer Teil von Istanbul) ein, um den englischen Verwundeten im Krimkrieg Beistand zu leisten. Im September 1853 beziehungsweise März 1854 hatten das Osmanische Reich und das verbündete England und Frankreich Russland den Krieg erklärt. Der Hauptkampf ging um Sewastopol, das auch erobert wurde: Im Pariser Frieden von 1856 verzichtete Russland auf seine Kriegsflotte im Schwarzen Meer (bis 1871) und trat Teile seiner bessarabischen Besitztümer ab. Der Preis dafür waren das schreckliche Gemetzel und das grausame Schicksal der verwundeten und verstümmelten Soldaten. Das englische und türkische Sanitätswesen war völlig rückständig und auf solche Schlachten mit zehntausenden von Soldaten und tausenden von schweren Geschützen nicht vorbereitet. Während auf französischer und russischer Seite bereits Krankenschwestern im Einsatz waren, fehlten den Engländern Ärzte und Pflegekräfte und sanitätstechnische Einrichtungen. Nach einem aufsehenerregenden Bericht über die schreckliche Lage an der Front in der Londoner "Times" schlug der britische Kriegsminister Sidney Herbert vor, Florence Nightingale solle die Pflege beim Heer organisieren. Durch ihre Ausbildung bei den Barmherzigen Schwestern in Paris und in der Diakonissenanstalt Kaiserswerth (bei Düsseldorf) war sie für diese Aufgabe gut vorbereitet. In Kaiserswerth wurde sie mit den Grundlagen der Krankenpflege vertraut. Der evangelische Pfarrer Theodor Fliedner (1800-1864) hatte im Oktober 1836 hier ein Krankenhaus und ein Diakonissenmutterhaus gegründet, mit dem Ziel, den armen Kranken humanitäre Hilfe zu leisten. Diese Einrichtung wurde Vorbild für die diakonische Anstalten in Deutschland und im Ausland. In den folgenden Monaten vervollständigte Florence Nightingale die ausgewählte Gruppe durch weitere Krankenschwestern und Helferinnen, die freiwillig gekommen waren, so dass ihr bis Kriegsende 125 Pflegekräfte unterstanden. Die Pflege der verwundeten Soldaten erfolgte unter primitivsten Bedingungen und wurde durch eine Choleraepidemie infolge mangelhafter hygienischer Einrichtungen erschwert. Gleichwohl war der organisatorische Erfolg der Schwestern überwältigend. Zuweilen verköstigten sie bis zu 4.000 Männer, und innerhalb von drei Monaten versorgten die Schwestern etwa 10.000 Soldaten mit Kleidung und Gebrauchsgütern. Weblinks * Florence Nightingale Museum in London (engl.) * Nightingale School of Nursing * Die Florence Nightingale Foundation (engl.) * Vor hundert Jahren starb Florence Nightingale, die Begründerin der Krankenpflege. In: Süddeutsche Zeitung, 13. Aug. 2010 (mit Bildern) * Ausführlicher Wikipedia-Artikel über F. Nightingale (besonders wird dort auch auf ihr eigenes schriftl. Werk und auf die Literatur über sie eingegangen) ** vergl. PW2.0 (na ja, ein nicht mehr funktionierendes Wiki ) Weiteres * Über Üsküdar, Stadtteil in der asiatischen Hälfte von Istanbul (heutige Größe) * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Florence_Nightingale_Faculty_of_Nursing_and_Midwifery (engl., einige Fotos ! ) * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nightingale_School_of_Nursing (schlechter Artikel) * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/St_Thomas’_Hospital (über die Klinik in London) * Florence-Nightingale-Medaille des IKRK Nightingale, Florence Nightingale